1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve gate device with a movable pin (valve pin) for opening and closing a gate in an injection mold having a cavity between a pair of mold plates in order to supply resin into the cavity through the gate, and an injection mold provided with the valve gate device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional injection mold of this type, a cavity is formed between a stationary mold plate and a movable mold plate, and a valve body with a resin-conveying path which communicates with the cavity through a gate is provided within the stationary mold plate. In addition, a movable pin is provided so as to be movable in an axial direction thereof in the resin-conveying path of the valve body, with one end of the movable pin being used for opening and closing the gate. However, in this conventional injection mold the movable pin does not properly open and close the gate since it cannot not move easily when the mold is becoming hot at the start of injection molding.